A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a color film substrate and an array substrate that are oppositely arranged to form a cell, a liquid crystal layer filled between the color film substrate and the array substrate, peripheral circuits and a backlight assembly. The array substrate is formed by manufacturing a number of thin-film-transistor switches on a substrate of a specific size (such as a glass substrate) by means of coating, exposure, development, etching processes. The array substrate typically includes a number of display substrates (small substrates which may be obtained by cutting the array substrate) arranged according to different requirements on sizes. There are gaps between different ones of the display substrates, and these gaps are used to arrange various auxiliary structures, such as signal input lines, common electrodes, or the like. An aperture ratio refers to a ratio between an area of a portion through which light passes other than portions of each sub-pixel where wiring and transistors are arranged, and an area of the sub-pixel. The higher the aperture ratio is, the higher the efficiency of light transmission is, and the better the performance of the array substrate is.
In liquid crystal displays in related arts, since a common electrode line and a gate line are arranged in a same layer and there is a space between the common electrode line and the gate line, regions corresponding to the common electrode line, the gate line and the space may not display images, resulting in a low aperture ratio of the array substrate.